praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Nakkermann
Nakkermann is a Reshan television serial drama created and written by Axel Dargerbro. The show premiered on Radiotelevizijask Resha (RTR) on 5 May 1989, and quickly became one of the nation's top-rated programs. The show aired its series finale on 4 August 1995, becoming the most-watched series finale in Reshan television history, being watched by 13.2 million people. The show has developed a loyal cult following in recent years, and has retrospectively been named one of the best Reshan television series ever made. The series takes place in the fictional small village of Nakkermann, located in an unidentified county in Northern Resha. Following the mysterious murder of popular teenager Ola Nesk (Karina Smirndal) and the police's reluctance to investigate, her family hires private investigator Oliver Brodermann (Nico Murbacher) to solve her murder. Initially, the show followed the tropes of a crime drama, but by the second season elements of horror, science fiction, and surrealistic humor were incorporated into the show. Following the show's finale, a prequel film, Nakkermann: The Expired (1997), was released featuring the show's entire cast reprising their roles. Prior to Havershom, Nakkermann was the most-watched television series in Reshan history. Plot , pictured in 1991) and the circumstances that surround it.]] In 1989, a dead body is found decomposing in a river in the small village of Nakkermann. After investigation, it's determined that the body belongs to Ola Nesk (Karina Smirndal), a 19-year-old popular student at the local gymnasium. When lieutenant of the municipal police department Anders Osvald (Paul Helm) rules the death a suicide by drowning, Ola's family hires Hederhelm private investigator Oliver Brodermann (Nico Murbacher) to further investigate, as they believe Ola was murdered. Upon investigating Ola's life and the townspeople of Nakkermann, Oliver begins to uncover that Ola was living a double life. She was cheating on her boyfriend, footballer Greg Lela (Marko Erder), with her childhood friend Mark Lesser (Otto Palerdal), and frequently escaped to Titovania in order to prostitute herself and feed her cocaine addiction. Ola's best friend Tina Sampersand (Melisa Abbermann) enters a depressive state, and her fraternal twin sister, who was not fond of Ola, Malina (Katinka Valu), leaves for Titovania in order to further investigate Ola's second life. Meanwhile, Tina and Mark enter a romantic relationship, which is disrupted when Ola's nearly identical cousin Inna Palersk (also played by Smirndal) moves to Nakkermann to comfort her aunt and uncle. As Oliver begins getting deeper into the mysterious death of Ola Nesk, he begins to realize that there may be a reason that the police are unwilling to help, and that Ola might've known more than she had led on. Cast Main article: List of Nakkermann characters. Main cast *Nico Murbacher as Oliver Brodermann *Melisa Abbermann as Tina Sampersand *Elisa Braskberk as Alessa Nesk *Marko Erder as Greg Lela *Paul Helm as Lt. Anders Osvald *Lara Jarndal as Anastasija Maro-Lesser *Sabina Krem as Augusta Leversk *Dalla Nelsmann as Ella Murvurt *Otto Palerdal as Mark Lesser *Matej Revel as Rodrick Kalmer *Karina Smirndal as Ola Nesk/Inna Palersk *Denis Talo as Sabel Maro *Ken Talpermann as Officer Mikkel Scosk *Alek Timmersen as Daniel Nesk *Katinka Valu as Malina Sampersand *Alexander Zeffermann as Tomas Sampersand Seasons Broadcast Nakkermann first aired on 5 May 1989 on RTR. The final episode of season one later aired on 9 June. Following the six-episode first season, a full-length second season consisting of fourteen episodes began airing on 24 November, and ended on 23 February 1990. The show went on to have five other full-length seasons, and a final eighth season consisting of five episodes. The show has been broadcast internationally in 27 countries. In Greater Resha, the show was broadcast on RTR international affiliates, while in other countries it was broadcast on various channels which acquired the rights. Reception Critical Nakkermann received critical acclaim from television critics, praising the show's moodiness, atmosphere, plot lines, characters, writing, directing, and acting performances. On SuperCritic, the series holds an overall approval rating of 98%, based on the reviews of 568 critics. Season two is the show's most acclaimed season, having an approval rating of 100%. Television ratings The pilot episode of Nakkermann averaged 1.2 million viewers. Its season finale went on to average 4.5 million viewers. Ratings gradually increased since then. The show's ratings hit its peak during season four, when the season premiere received an average of 9.5 million viewers. Its series finale was watched by 13.2 million viewers, becoming the most-watched season finale in Reshan television history. Category:Reshan-language television series Category:1980s Reshan television series Category:1990s Reshan television series Category:Serial dramas Category:Mystery television series Category:Drama television series Category:Horror television series Category:RTR network television series Category:1989 Reshan television series debuts Category:1995 Reshan television series endings Category:Television series set in Resha Category:Works by Axel Dargerbro